A Tribute to Boston
by Art-and-Music
Summary: What happens when you mix the Boston Marathon Bombing, a Percabeth date, more demigods, and a new half-blood recruit? This story!


**I'm sorry for not being on! I just got so caught up in my break, and then i had TONS of homework! So i'm sorry! But summer is coming! YAY! Anywho, I know the bombing happened on Monday, but it took me a while to write this! Enjoy! I dont own PJO.**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy held hands as they walked down the streets of Boston. "The architecture of this city is amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy nodded, not really knowing anything about architecture.

"I hear the Boston Marathon is today," Annabeth said, "Want to go see the finish?" Percy nodded, and they made their way to the finish line.

Before to long, they heard an explosion that seemed to shake the world. It sounded like it was near the finish line of the marathon! They were about run to help, when another explosion shook the ground. By a silent agreement, they ran to the sight of the bombs.

When they got there, blood stained the ground, and people rushed all over, helping out. "We need to help!" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded, and muttered, "What kind of sick world do we live in?"

They rushed up to a cop, and asked what they could do to help. "See the hospital over there?" He asked. They nodded. "Go donate some blood. There's a slim chance of us getting enough."

The two of them walked into the hospital, and up to the desk. "We want to donate some blood," Annabeth told the lady sitting there.

"Second room on your left," she told them.

They hurried down the hall, and into the room. Two people were there. A donator and the blood-drawer.

Annabeth sat down first. The needle went in, and then came out a few minutes later. Percy managed not to hyperventilate. Next, it was Percy's turn.

Annabeth turned away. She hated to watch Percy get hurt. Even if it wasn't very much.

They headed back outside, and walked up to a different cop. "Can we do anything else? We just donated some blood." Percy told him.

"Go help over in that area. We need more volunteers there," he replied.

They rushed over to help. Luckily, all they had were their weapons, and Annabeth had her invisibility cap. They had left the rest of the stuff with Blackjack and Porkpie.

"Help me get these people in wheelchairs," A police officer ordered. They nodded, and went to work.

They worked until nightfall, and well beyond midnight. At about 5:30 a.m. Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank came to make sure that Percy and Annabeth were okay.

They split into two teams, and began to work. Percy, Frank, and Leo on one team, and Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel on the other.

By about 10:45 a.m. The next day, they were all worn out. People came around offering bottled water. Annabeth asked if they could take a five minute break. "You deserve it!" He said, "You've been working for 12 hours straight!"

They went to a quiet corner, and IMed Chiron, to tell them that they were okay. "We weren't close enough to the bombs when they exploded," Percy told him, "but when we heard them, we ran to see if we could help."

"Naturally," Chiron muttered, "Just come back to New York soon."

"We will!"Annabeth promised. She waved her hand through the image, and it disappeared. "Let's go!" She told Percy.

When they returned, Piper was talking to a young child. She looked about 7. "Hey, guys!" Leo greeted them.

"Hey," Annabeth said half-heartedly.

Piper walked over holding the little girls hand, "This is Merissa. Her mom was running in the marathon. Her arm was blown off though," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "She might be like us. She's never met her dad. What do you guys think?"

Percy walked over to her, "Hmmmmmm, Merissa, follow me." He took her hand, and guided her around the corner of a building, where no one could see them. He whistled.

Blackjack landed, and Merissa pointed. "Is that a black pegasus?!" She asked.

"Yup," Percy told her. Well, he thought, she can see through the Mist.

He dug in his pocket, and pulled out a small Ziploc bag. He grabbed something from inside, and handed it to Merissa. "Here," he told her, "try this."

She popped it in her mouth, and smiled. "It tastes like the chicken noodle soup my mom makes me when I'm sick!" She exclaimed, " How did you do that?"

Percy paled, "Just…show me where your mom is."

Merissa led the way to a hospital near the site of the bombing. "She's here! Will we see her?"

"Let's hope," Percy replied.

They walked to the desk. "We woul-"

"Fifth room on you left," she interrupted.

They walked down the hallway, and into the room. Luckily, Merissa's mom was awake.

"Um, hi Merissa's mom," Percy began, "Have you ever heard of a…er, summer camp in New York? Because Merissa here looks like she might like to go…"

"You can call me Miss Grayton. And, yes, it's a camp for, uh, ADHD and Dyslexic kids, right?" She replied.

"Yeah, and i go to it. Would you like me to take Merissa?"

"Please do,"

"Ok. We'll probably head back soon."

"Please. I want you to leave ASAP! Merissa needs to leave."

"Okay. We'll leave once we get out."

"Thanks! My phone number is 555-2317."

"Bye Miss Grayton!"

"Bye Mom!" Merissa said.

"Good-bye, dear."

They left the hospital, and Percy walked up to Annabeth. He explained what had happened in the hospital, and in no time, they were all flying to Camp Half-Blood with their new recruit, Merissa.

It turned out, Merissa was a daughter of Hephaestus. Leo had gained a wonderful new half-sister who loved Bunker 9 as much as he did. They worked together, and formed a plan to make a new control disk for Festus. After months of working, they made one that worked! Miss Grayton moved to New York, and found a new husband. They had a wonderful son, which they named Matthew. Merissa only stays at camp during summer, but during that time, she is in Bunker 9 constantly.


End file.
